


Ben and Leslie - Short Stories

by ava_martini



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Short Stories, Shorts, Sweet, benslie, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_martini/pseuds/ava_martini
Summary: A collection of sweet short stories of my OTP.  Ben and Leslie - Drabbles





	1. First Kiss

"Uh oh."Leslie stared into Ben's eyes. His hand still pressed against her cheek. She searched his face for any sign of remorse.But she saw only his hesitant expression as he starts to lose the confidence he had felt a few seconds ago.

 

"I'm sorry. I just... I've been wanting to kiss you since—"His voice trailed off. Leaving Leslie to ponder how long he had been waiting to do that. Because that was seriously the best thing she's ever felt in her entire adult years and if she had known kissing Ben would have that effect on her she would have thrown caution against the wind since she started developing feelings for him.

 

"No, don't be sorry," she whispered. "It was nice." She wondered why her voice came out so soft.But it seemed to fit the mood and she was just glad that she could even talk at all after that.

 

Ben felt a flood of relief at her words. And now seeing her flushed face and hearing her voice gave him the boost he needed.He stared at her beautiful face.He could get lost in her deep blue eyes. His heart pounded against his ears.

 

Half an hour ago, he had convinced himself that pursuing his feelings wasn't worth the risk of losing his job. But that realization sank his mood and he felt like he swallowed a pound of stones that had settled at the bottom of his stomach.

 

When he saw her again, the heaviness lifted. He tried really hard not want her. But he watched her mouth move and all he could think about was how it would feel against his lips.

 

And on impulse that he couldn't and didn't want to control, he leaned in and pulled her face towards him. His hand sliding to the side of her head and coursing through her blond curls as his mouth came down on hers.

 

He felt her surprise against his lips but it took only a mere second for her to open herself to him and she returned the kiss. It was just a few seconds but it felt like eternity as they tasted each other for the first time.

 

Ben pulled away first, wanting to gauge her reaction.Leslie wasn't done yet. She felt herself yearning for more and she dived in for another round.Ben accepted this onslaught with fervor. His other hand tightening its grip on her hips.

 

It only ended because Leslie needed to breathe.And as she looked at Ben with wild eyes, she remembered what was at stake. And she had so many words circling around her head. But all she could utter were those two whispered syllables.


	2. Are You Ready, Babe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is the beginning is the end.

Ben looked at Leslie, who was standing quietly next to him, and he noticed the glazed expression on her face. He knew she was full of emotions at this bittersweet moment. And like she does on special occasions of her life, she was looking around and taking in every single detail.

This was one of those adorable traits she had that Ben loved so much about her.  She had done the same thing during his proposal. 

“Are you ready, babe?” Ben’s voice brought Leslie back to the present. 

She had been going through her memories leading up to this very moment.  She recalls the first time she met these people. She remembers the first words she ever said to them.

She was memorizing the way the breeze felt as they stood in the open field. She wanted to remember the faces of her friends as they surround her for one last time. The way their voices floated in the air as they teased one another. Her heart was full of love. And she would miss this. She would miss them very much. 

Ron and his family would be ok. In fact, if anything catastrophic happened to the world today, her instructions to Ben and the kids were always to find Uncle Ron.

Andy and April and their new adventures in Washington.  Leslie would still be able to influence their lives. She felt it was her responsibility to see these kids grow up to be the best they could be.

Donna could definitely take care of herself.

Tom always got back up and she was sure he’d be fine under any circumstances.

And Garry... Well, she wasn’t sure about Garry but he has his family to keep him happy. That should be enough for him.

Leslie was about to cry again. She loved every single one of them. She wanted to stop time and make more memories with this group of people she considered family. But a she looked at her husband and saw his soft concerned face, she knew it was time to move on.

“Yes,” she said to him with confidence. Confidence that radiated from knowing that Ben would always be there by her side. 

She turned to face the camera. “I’m ready,” Leslie said to her unknown future.


	3. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 6x18 Prom episode.

The kids bounced in time with the song's beat that was pounding loudly through the speakers.  Amidst the sea of laughing teenagers bobbing their heads to the tune, Ben and Leslie sway slowly, wrapped in each other's arms, in the middle of the dance floor, their rhythm going against the pace of the music that Tom had selected, oblivious to the noise around them.   

Her forehead is pressed against his, and he occasionally plants soft kisses on her face.  His hands are firmly around her waist, guiding her to the tempo inside his head. Her arms are circled around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace. 

His left hand slides up her back, tracing her spine, and maintaining a slow massaging motion in that sensitive area at the nape of her neck. Her eyes close as she drowns in the moment.  "You look very beautiful in that blue dress," Ben whispers in her ear.

"That's the third time you've said that," Leslie whispers back. 

"Do you remember the first time we danced?" He asks her, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes.  Like it was yesterday."

He paints the picture of this cherished memory, "We had just started dating." His left hand tucks her curly blonde hair behind her ear and he leans in to whisper directly in it,  "In secret."  His eyes flash mischievously, as he remembers the explicit things they've done in secret.

"And you wanted to cook me dinner," she continues the story, loving the feel of Ben's cheeks against hers.

"And I lit candles and played Sarah McLachlan's Sweet Surrender on the stereo. As you requested."  Ben provides the additional details.

"And you bumped into my stack of memorabilia from the Harvest Festival when you tried to twirl me around."  Leslie smiles as she remembers how hard she laughed at Ben as he tried to catch the falling objects.

"So, we slow danced the whole night instead," Ben says, reinforcing the similarity of that night with this.  But this time, they were not hiding in the confines of Leslie's living room. 

"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday," Leslie sighs.

"I love you, Lesliemin." 

"I love you more, Benjamin."

Leslie pulls out of their embrace and glances at him with twinkling bright blue eyes.  She takes his hand and beckons for him to follow her. 

"Where are we going?"  Ben asks, trying to contain his excitement, feeling like a real senior student about to break the rules.

"I'm going to make your prom night dreams come true, Wyatt,"  Leslie winks and Ben's heart soars.

He followed his wife, his hand firmly in hers, as she maneuvers them away from the dance floor.  He beams at her look of determination.  He always loved that about her.  When Leslie sets her mind to something, she will pour all her energy in it. And right now, all Leslie wants to do is make passionate love to her husband, behind the auditorium building, under the soft moonlit sky.


End file.
